The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calathea, botanically known as Calathea roseo picta, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name, xe2x80x98Dottiexe2x80x99.
The new variety is a naturally occurring mutation of the species Calathea roseo picta discovered and selected by the inventor Ann E. Lamb from tissue culture derived C. roseo picta in Apopka, Fla., Mar. 11 of 1998. Propagation by tissue culture and division done by the inventor was used to increase the number of plants for evaluation and has demonstrated the stability of the combination of characteristics as herein described generation to generation.